


Games

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How hard could it be to lose a hyperactive redhead?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

How hard could it be to lose a hyperactive redhead? She was like a small pink thunderstorm, bringing loud noises and destruction in her wake. It should not have been hard to miss the chaos she left.

Ren could clearly see the devastation, if by devastation you mean absolutely nothing. There was no trace of Nora anywhere. Her absence made the busy Vale street seem empty. 

"Nora?" He said her name, hesitant and hushed. 

She had just been there next to him. Where...?

_PING!_

Ren's scroll beeped, flashing up a message as he opened it. Nora's face popped up on the screen, the video function taking over. 

"Hiiii Ren!" She grinned at him over the feed, teeth flashing pearly light.

"Where are you," he asked, sighing.

Nora giggled, shrugging. "Find me!"

As the feed cut out, Ren groaned. Of course. It was one of Nora's games.

So his search began.

All the regular places were empty. The candy store was devoid of the ginger queen. The weaponry shop was a no. The cafe was not where she had hidden.

Finally Ren ,breathing hard and utterly exhausted plopped on a bench in front of a dust shop. The midday sun had given away to evening gloom, twilight settling on the city. 

He did not even flinch when a pair of small freckled hands clasped over his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Nora.."

She pulled away from him, groaning. "Awww how did you know?"

Ren chuckled, scooting over as she sat next to him. "I know your voice."

"Of course," she said crossing her legs at the ankle, "You never found me though! I was trailing you! Watching."

He was silent , putting an arm across her shoulders. Finally Ren spoke, pressing his finger to her nose. "Boop!"


End file.
